collegiumfandomcom-20200214-history
LARP
‘LARP’ is a term that can also work as an acronym, in our context meaning Live Action Role-Play(ing)«Oxford Dictionaries», English: Origin in the 1990s from the initial letters of live-action role-playing. LARP is defined by the lexicographers at Oxford Dictionaries as a type of role-playing game in which participants physically act out scenarios. Nov, 2019 --- which is a type of role-playing game where the participants physically act out their characters' actionsIn «Collin's Dictionary» LARP in British English. ... a type of role-playing game in which each participant assumes a particular character and acts out various scenarios at events which last for a predetermined time. Nov, 2019. — instead of playing them only through oral imaginarium or graphic representation. The players pursue goals within a fictional setting represented by the real world while interacting with each other in character. The outcome of player actions may be mediated by game rules or determined by consensus among players. Event arrangers called gamemasters decide the setting and rules to be used and facilitate play. Gamemasters are analogous to Masters of Ceremony, or MCs. I'm on a mission that niggas say is impossible '' But when I swing my swordz they all choppable [ GZA, 1995 ] Styles See also: Nordic-style larp, or Nordic larp, is a term used to describe a school of larp game design that emerged in the Nordic countries. Nordic-style larp is dramatically different from larp in other parts of the world – here are a few examples of aims and ideals that are typical for this unique gaming scene: Immersion. Nordic larpers want to feel like they are “really there”. This includes creating a truly convincing illusion of physically being in a medieval village/on a space ship/WWII bunker, playing a character that is very close to your own physical appearance, as well as focusing on getting under the character’s skin to “feel their feelings”. Dreaming in character at night is seen by some nordic larpers as a sign of an appropriate level of immersion. Collaboration. Nordic-style larp is about creating an exciting and emotionally affecting story together, not measuring your strength. There is no winning, and many players intentionally let their characters fail in their objectives to create more interesting stories. Artistic vision. Many Nordic games are intended as more than entertainment – they make artistic or even political statements. The goal in these games is to affect the players long term, to perhaps change the way they see themselves or how they act in society. [ https://nordiclarp.org/what-is-nordic-larp/ ] Things that happen in the larp are said to happen in the larpium, which is an aspect of the imaginarium. The Legendarium—which is a name for Tolkien's neo-mythos — is obviously a derivum of his imaginarium. To larp that one is not in a larp is called a meta-larp. ‘Larping’ is a term that has been used to refer to someone perceived as doing something mostly in pretense, amateurishly, or in delusion or in misunderstanding. People perceived as pretending to be Intelligence agents have been accused of that pretense, the accusation being performed terminologically by telling the perceived person "you are larping." + * See: Role-playing; Performance; Activity; Activism; Praxis; Action; Gaming; Playing; Play acting * Moving; Movement; Creating; Creation; * Theater; Operation; Game plan; Game theory; Vision; Initiation * Legendarium; Fantasy World: Fictional World; Worldbuilding; Theory-fiction * Magical world; Dream world; Another world; The other References Category:Performance Category:Acting Category:Roles Category:Playing Category:Activity